


You Can Have Whatever You Like

by brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly



Series: White Picket Fence Fantasies [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I don't even know what happened here, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, it just devolved into porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly/pseuds/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt for: fluff, smut, and a big fight before all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for supremegayoverlord as part of the Shameless Secret Santa 2014.

“You’re embarrassed to be seen with me!”

Mickey drew in a deep breath, and slowly counted to ten. He and Ian had been having the same argument for almost an hour now, with the stubborn asshole refusing to let it go.

It was only when Mickey was sure that he wouldn’t start yelling back that he spoke.

“I just don’t get why you wanna hold hands in the fuckin’ grocery store.”

“Oh, please,” Ian scoffed. “You think that’s the only time I’ve noticed you avoiding physical contact with me when we’re in public?”

“Come the fuck on,” Mickey snapped back. “When have I ever avoided touching you in public?”

“Last week at Debbie’s graduation dinner,” Ian answered immediately. “You kept edging your chair away from me. You think I didn’t notice?”

“There were a bunch of fuckin’ skinheads sittin’ at the next table,” Mickey protested. “I didn’t want the night to end in a goddamn brawl.”

“And why won’t you introduce me to the guys at work?” the other man demanded. “You’ve met most of my colleagues.”

“Okay, first off, I could’ve done without the introduction to the bitch squad,” Mickey replied, referring to the people who worked at the gym with Ian. “And second of all, my private life’s got fuck all to do with the guys I work with.”

By this point, Mickey was pacing the length of their kitchen in his agitation.

“An’ I don’t even like most of ‘em,” Mickey continued irritably. “So why the fuck would I want you to meet ‘em?”

“You’re missing the point.” It sounded like Gallagher was speaking through gritted teeth.

“Yeah? And what would that be?”     

“That you’re still fuckin’ hiding!” Ian burst out.

“Excuse me?” Mickey said incredulously. “You might not fuckin’ remember this, but I came out in front of a bar full of homophobes—includin’ my goddamn father—‘cause you were throwin’ down ultimatums.”

“And even after all that, you still can’t handle me touching you where other people might see, or even telling your co-workers that I exist.”

Mickey stared at Ian for a moment, the frustration slowly leaving him. Because underneath the other man’s anger was a deep well of hurt.

The week before, Ian had come over to the shop so that the two of them could grab lunch. It’d been a surprise visit; Gallagher had told Mickey that he might be too busy for them to have their usual lunch date. But a client had cancelled at the last minute, allowing Ian to get away from work.

For some fucked up reason, the unexpected arrival of his boyfriend had made Mickey panic. Instead of making the proper introductions, as he’d gotten used to doing over the years, he’d grabbed Gallagher by the arm, and propelled him out of the shop. To make things worse, he’d told the other guys that his ‘friend’ was having car trouble.

Ian hadn’t made a big deal out of it, and so Mickey’d kinda forgotten about the incident. Only now, staring into the other man’s wounded green eyes, Mickey realised that he’d fucked up. He wanted to apologise, but before he could, Gallagher said something that instantly put his back up.

“You’re bein’ a pussy!”

“Excuse me for not wantin’ to get my face smashed in ‘cause of you!” Mickey yelled back.

“You’re gonna put that on me?” Ian asked furiously. “It wasn’t my fault that your dad was a demented prick!”

“Don’t you talk about my dad!” Mickey snapped back automatically.

“Oh, that’s great, now you’re defending the piece of shit.”

Throwing his hands up in disgust, Ian turned around and stalked out of the room. After a few minutes, Mickey heard the rattling of keys. Stepping out of the kitchen where he’d been silently fuming, he saw that Ian was shrugging into a jacket, the car keys in hand.

“Where the fuck are you goin’?” Mickey demanded.

“Over to Mandy’s,” Ian answered shortly.

“What, you’re just gonna stomp off like a baby?”

Gallagher clenched his jaw, his hands curling into fists.

“I’m getting out of here ‘cause I don’t think I can look at you right now without beating you bloody.”

With that, Ian stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey spent the rest of the afternoon stewing. He knew that Gallagher was right, that he was still hiding to an extent. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of who he was, or of the relationship he had with Ian. It was just that he liked the way things were now, and wanted to avoid the inevitable bullshit he’d have to put up with if he introduced his boyfriend to his colleagues.

But Ian was right: he was being a pussy. And insensitive, too. All Gallagher’s past relationships had involved him being someone’s dirty secret; sometimes Ian needed reassurance that not only did Mickey love him, but was proud to be with him.

Mickey was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening. His boyfriend stepped into the living room, shrugging out of his jacket. Ian paused when he spotted Mickey sitting on the couch; he scowled a little.

They stared at each other for a moment before Mickey broke the silence.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Ian muttered back, obviously still irritated.

The other man dumped his jacket onto the battered loveseat, and stomped out of the room without another word. Mickey gave Gallagher some time before getting up to follow him.

“What?” Ian asked sharply.

Mickey didn’t answer. Instead, he nudged Ian’s legs open before kneeling between them. Resting his elbows on the other man’s knees, Mickey looked up into Ian’s guarded expression.

“I’m sorry,” he said simply. “I didn’t think it was that big a deal, and I should’ve.”

“C’mon, Mick, how could it not be?” Ian asked, again with that vulnerability in his voice.

“You didn’t mention it, so I didn’t think about it.”

“You didn’t think it’d bother me that you don’t wanna introduce me to the guys at work?”

“I was an asshole,” Mickey conceded. “But you gotta tell me when I piss you off, okay? ‘Cause otherwise, I got no fuckin’ clue.”

When Ian gave a brief nod at his words, Mickey decided to lighten the mood.

“So, since we’re bein’ honest, and shit, I thought I’d tell you that I’m kinda pissed at you,” he said teasingly.

“At me?” Ian asked in confusion. “What’d I do?”

“We had a fight,” Mickey reminded the redhead, slowly running his hands along Ian’s thighs. “You left before we could make up.”

Ian met Mickey’s gaze, a suddenly wicked grin pulling at his lips.

“Anything you want tonight,” Mickey continued. Keeping his hands on Ian’s thighs, he rose up a little, trailing small, nibbling kisses along the other man’s jaw.

“Anything?” Ian asked, his breath hitching slightly.

“Uh-huh.” Mickey licked at the sensitive spot just behind Ian’s ear before blowing a cool stream of air over the damp skin. Taking the other man’s shudder as a sign, Mickey reached up to unbutton Ian’s jeans.

Pale hands gripping his wrists kept Mickey from undoing more than the top button.

“Take your clothes off,” Ian whispered. His voice was harsh, his breathing slightly uneven.

“What?” Mickey asked, surprised. _Was Gallagher seriously turning down a blowjob?_

“Whatever I want, right?” Ian waited for Mickey’s confirmation before continuing, “So, I want you to take off your clothes.”

Mickey gave in with a little shrug. So long as all roads led to the same place—namely, Ian fucking him—it didn’t much matter how they got there.

Taking his time, Mickey undressed, peeling off his shirt, and pushing down his sweat pants and underwear. Finally, he was standing naked in front of Ian, his dick already hard and aching for attention.

He was just about to reach up to give his cock a tug when Gallagher’s voice stopped him.

“Don’t,” he barked. “Not until I say so.”

Mickey gave his boyfriend an arch look as a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. He loved it when Ian got like this.

“Feelin’ bossy, huh?” Mickey asked with a smirk.

“Get the lube,” Ian ordered instead of answering. He wasn’t smiling, and he had this really intense look in his eyes.

Gallagher waited until Mickey had the lube in his hands before issuing his next instruction. Standing up, he stepped closer to where Mickey was waiting for him. Running his hands lightly up and down Mickey’s arms, Ian leaned in to whisper in Mickey’s ear.

“I want you to lie on your back, and spread your legs. Then I need you to open yourself up for me. Can you do that?” he asked as Mickey gave an involuntary whimper.

Nodding frantically, Mickey desperately tried to get a handle on his own need. He’d only ever done this for Gallagher once or twice, mostly because his boyfriend preferred a more hands on approach. Still, on the occasions where Ian had sat back to watch, it’d turned them both on to the point where they’d fuck furiously afterwards.

Ian’s voice came again, just as Mickey had gotten himself into position. Squirting the lube onto his fingers, he looked up to meet Gallagher’s stare across the room.

“I want you to circle your hole first. Do it slowly.”

Mickey felt his dick throb at the words. He did as he was told, running his finger around his entrance once, twice, a third time. Unable to help himself, Mickey gave a little moan, and arched his hips.

“Alright, now you can slide in one finger, and then another. But you gotta do it slow. And while you’re doin’ that, I want you to imagine my dick inside you, fucking you deep and hard.”

“Oh, Jesus, Ian,” Mickey groaned.

He scissored his fingers inside himself, relishing in the slight burn that came with being stretched. The feeling would be even more intense when Gallagher finally shoved into him.

Mickey focused on sliding his fingers in and out of his hole, letting out a whimper of pleasure when he brushed against his prostate.

“Stop.”

_Stop? Was Ian out of his goddamn mind?_ Mickey ignored the sharp command, trying to find that spot again.

A hard grip on Mickey’s wrist halted his movements.

Dazed and desperate, he looked up into Ian’s lust filled gaze. The redhead gave him an evil grin.

“You really should listen to me,” he said conversationally. The gravel in his voice belied his casual tone. “I was gonna tell you to do it again,” he continued, tugging at Mickey’s wrist until his fingers slipped free from his clenching hole.

“No, wait... Ian, _please_ ,” he begged.

But Ian just shook his head.

“Nope. You were bad, and bad boys don’t get treats.”

Mickey looked up to glare at the merciless asshole who was his boyfriend. He saw that Gallagher was still fully dressed, his erection straining at his jeans. That could not be comfortable.

_Good_ , Mickey thought, sexual frustration making him less than charitable.

“You wanna make it up to me?” Ian asked, running his thumb along the inside of Mickey’s wrist.

“Not really,” Mickey huffed.

The other man gave a little snicker.

“Nothing major,” he cajoled. “All you gotta do is move up a little, and grab hold of the headboard.”

“That all?” Mickey asked suspiciously.

“And just don’t let go.”

Mickey opened his mouth to protest when the other man cut him off.

“You promised,” Ian reminded him.

Mickey muttered a few curses under his breath as he complied. Gripping the slats of the headboard, Mickey turned his head to give his boyfriend a frosty look.

Except, Ian wasn’t looking at his face.

Instead, his gaze was trailing down Mickey’s body, his expression greedy.

That look on his Gallagher’s face made Mickey’s earlier irritation melt. All he wanted was Ian inside him. _Now._

Keeping his eyes on Ian’s face, Mickey slowly spread his legs and lifted his hips, offering himself to the other man. The response was instantaneous. Frantic rustling and impatient jerks on clothing, and soon Gallagher was standing naked at the foot of the bed.

Eyes zeroing in on Ian’s cock, Mickey licked his lips subconsciously.

It was the redhead’s turn to let out a pained groan.

Crawling between Mickey’s legs, the other man started trailing light, tickling kisses along his skin. Starting at Mickey’s ankle, moving up to leave little love bites on his thigh.

“Gallagher, c’mon, please,” Mickey moaned, arching into the other man’s touch.

“Please what?” Ian whispered back. Mickey could feel his boyfriend’s lips curve into a smile against the skin of his inner thigh.

“Quit teasin’,” he panted.

Ian didn’t respond. Instead, he licked a long, slow line along Mickey’s hipbone, so achingly close to his dick. Then Ian moved to the other side to do the same thing.

Mickey’d finally had enough. Letting go of the headboard, he tried to thread his fingers through Gallagher’s hair. Bur before he could get a decent grip, the other man pulled away.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Ian asked in a dangerous tone.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake...”

“Answer the question, Mick.”

“No, you fuckin’ didn’t.”

“So why did you?”

“’Cause you’re takin’ your sweet fuckin’ time, asshole, and I wanted you to hurry up.”

The words made Ian give him a sharp nip on the tender skin at the crease of his thigh, causing Mickey to yelp.

“Put ‘em back.” When Mickey continued to glare at him, Ian gave a little growl. “Do it now.”

Arousal and frustration were pounding through Mickey at this point. Grudgingly, he did as he was told, continuing to look daggers at his boyfriend.

Ian watched him until he was sure that Mickey had complied; then, a wicked grin tugged at his lips, making Mickey’s dick twitch.

Leaning over, the redhead brushed a kiss over the head of Mickey’s dick, allowing his tongue to dart out to taste the precum beading at the tip. A hoarse sound escaped Mickey’s throat as he thrust his hips in Ian’s direction.

But the other man had already pulled away after that too brief contact.

“Y’know, if you’d just listened to me, I’d have sucked you off,” he murmured. “I’d have taken you all the way to the back of my throat, wouldn’t stop until you’d come in my mouth.”

Mickey wanted to beg the other man to do just that, but he couldn’t draw in enough air to form the words. Instead, he thrashed on the bed, his hips squirming restlessly.

“Maybe next time,” Ian sighed. Mickey could hear the laughter in his boyfriend’s voice; he would’ve hit the redhead if he didn’t dread the consequences of moving his hands. Knowing that his sanity wouldn’t be able to withstand anymore teasing, Mickey just gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the slats.

Ian crawled up Mickey’s body, taking his time to pay special attention to those spots that made Mickey whimper and moan. Running his tongue around Mickey’s navel, planting soft kisses along that ticklish spot along Mickey’s ribs, stopping to nibble and tug at Mickey’s nipples; all the while, Ian carefully avoided contact with Mickey’s straining dick.

Finally, Ian brought his mouth to Mickey’s; the kiss was hard and rough, revealing that for all his teasing, Ian was as desperate as Mickey.

But instead of shoving himself inside Mickey, Gallagher crawled further up his body until he was straddling Mickey’s chest.

Immediately, Mickey’s gaze dropped down to Ian’s dick, suddenly desperate to take that hard length in his mouth.

The other man braced himself against the headboard, using his other hand to grip the base of his cock.

“Open your mouth, Mick,” Ian said breathlessly as he ran the tip of his dick along Mickey’s lips. “I want you to suck on the head. Just the head. Will you do that for me?”

Mickey didn’t bother answering. Opening his mouth, he took Ian inside, sucked on him hungrily while flicking his tongue over the tip of Ian’s dick.

He was gratified to hear the other man moan.

“God, Mick, that feels so good,” Gallagher panted, his stare riveted on Mickey’s parted lips. “Can you take me deeper?”

Mickey nodded frantically, opening his mouth wider as Ian began to push deeper inside him. Ian continued to hold onto the base of his cock, steadily fucking Mickey’s mouth with shallow, controlled thrusts. The other man gasped when Mickey grazed his teeth along the underside of Ian’s dick. His even rhythm hitched a little as he slid in even further, almost to the back of Mickey’s throat.

Pulling back a little, Mickey allowed the Ian’s cock to slip free from his mouth. His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

“I want-I want...” he whispered. He was undulating under Ian, and he could feel his dick leaking precum.

“Yeah? What d’you want?” Ian asked unsteadily.

“Fuck... my mouth. Please,” Mickey pleaded. He licked his lips, flexing his hands that were still gripping the headboard.

Ian groaned in answer, sliding his dick past Mickey’s parted lips, not stopping until he’d hit the back of Mickey’s throat. The first hard thrust had caught Mickey off guard, making him gag a little. He was ready for the next one, though, and he swallowed, moaning around Ian’s dick.

Soon, Gallagher lost all semblance of control. He’d let go of his dick, and threaded his fingers through Mickey’s hair as he cock tunnelled in and out of Mickey’s mouth.

Mickey savoured the taste of the man above him, the feel of Ian against his tongue, and the guttural sounds he made as he fucked Mickey’s mouth. He could feel Ian’s thighs tensing, and prepared to swallow his boyfriend’s cum.

Ian abruptly pulled away.

“Wait... what...” Mickey panted as he watched Gallagher slide back down his body.

“Gonna fuck you, Mick” Ian growled. “Wrap your legs around me,” he commanded as he probed at Mickey’s hole with his dick.

Mickey’d barely complied before the other man was pushing inside him. The stretch and accompanying burn had him crying out in pleasure. Unable to stop himself, Mickey released his hold on the headboard, instead wrapping his arms around Ian to pull him closer.

Ian didn’t appear to notice, or else he didn’t care, that Mickey hadn’t waited for permission. Instead, he focused on pounding at Mickey, fast, hard, and rough.

It was barely a few minutes before Ian lost control completely. Biting down on that spot between Mickey’s shoulder and neck, Ian gave a final thrust before he came inside Mickey in hard spurts.

Feeling his boyfriend letting go, feeling the small trickle of cum trickling out of his ass, pushed Mickey over the edge too. Digging his nails into the other man’s back, he came, crying out Ian’s name.

They lay tangled around each other for a long time, each giving the occasional shudder.

It was Ian who pulled away first. He slid out of Mickey carefully, leaning away a little to look down at where Mickey was lying beneath him.

“We’re gonna have to wash the sheets,” he told Mickey ruefully.

“Ain’t doin’ shit,” Mickey yawned. “’Cause I’m goin’ to sleep. You fuckin’ wore me out.”

Ian smirked at that. It took him a moment to get off the bed. When he finally managed, his legs appeared shaky. Mickey was barely aware of his boyfriend leaving the room, was on the verge of succumbing to exhaustion, when he felt a warm cloth wiping at his belly.

“What you doin’?” he asked sleepily.

“Cleanin’ you up,” the redhead replied. “You don’t wanna wake up all gross and sticky, do you?”

“Don’t matter long as I wake up next to you,” Mickey answered without thinking.

This time, Ian’s smile was that same bright, sweet smile that Mickey could remember from the time they were teenagers. Finishing up with the hand towel, Ian tossed the thing aside. Then the redhead turned his attention back on Mickey, arranging him so that he was lying on his side. Ian settled himself behind Mickey. Snuggling close to him, and wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist.

Not bothering to pull the blankets up, they were both asleep within minutes.


End file.
